


Old Habits Die Hard

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Valkyrie (Mad Max) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Valkyrie lives. She finds her way back to the Citadel and falls happily back into old habits.
Relationships: Furiosa/The Valkyrie (Mad Max)
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - I feel I stand in a desert with my hands outstretched, and you are raining down upon me. Patricia Highsmith, The Price of Salt

The Valkyrie makes it back.

It begins to rain as she limps up. She raises her head to the sky and sees the outline of Furiosa clear as anything, leaning against the metal gears and wheels jutting out of the redish brown rocks. She raises her own face to the sky and Val can still remember the shape of her upturned lips, the feel of her hand as they stood together in the Green Place, heads bowed, giving thanks for the Mothers hard work, the harvest, and for having found each other in these troubled times. 

Against all the odds they’ve found each other again. She raises her arm high as she can manage, her ribs still bruised and aching, but she sees the acknowledgment and then the slow downward crawl of the great platform overhead. Others around her raise their heads at the noise, but quickly return to gathering what water they can. Old habits die hard she knows. She knows this and feels it in the way Furiosa meets her and presses their foreheads together. She feels the echoes of times past in the press of lips and the relieved laugh that meets her own huff of disbelief. 


End file.
